Even angels fall in love
by dyehanna1
Summary: Before I met you, I was an angel; when I met you, I was a saint; but when you were done with me, we became a thorn in each other's flesh. I lost my Grace and you lost your life. I gave up my wings to be with you again. I lost the mercy bestowed
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's diary,

Two months ago...

Bonnie

In my heart, I am writing, let this be a testament to the wonders that I witness today; the wonders of this creature that I am; the wonders of that being that keeps staring at me.

Dear diary,

He looks so yummy, ...I wonder if...Lord no! I should not think about those things, it's a sin of the soul. Maybe he's just one of those furry, cuddly creatures, all bark and no bite. It would be a waste for a man to have such a banging body if he doesn't know how to screw.

Gosh! I suddenly feel so filthy, thinking all those impure thoughts about him.

Bonnie...you must be crazy, no insane, nah...absolutely bonkers.

I think my head is spinning, visions...patches of memories, taste...things I can't seem to understand are invading my senses.

Gosh! His smell is so alluring, almost disgustingly familiar.

His eyes are so dark; were they always like this? So deep, I can't pull myself out of them.

His body...I could swear it's calling mine.

His touch...have I felt them before? I think I have.

I want his lips on my, with the weight of him trapping me under his skin; I long for him to be inside me, filling up every inch.

I want him.

Bonnie...maybe you should have your head checked, I said to myself.

A dust of anger arose inside me, who the hell does he think he is, looking at me so arrogantly?

I just can't stand him.

And then I smiled, partly because he his gorgeous.

And that smirk on his face, I wish I could wipe it off.

Why do I feel so connected to him?

I want to know him, I have to know him.

I not sure when or how he got in front of me, but his eyes...the way he's looking at me, I want it to be like this forever.

He is here, offering me a handshake, "Hi, I'm Damon."

_Damon...damon... _ I have definitely heard that name like a thousand times before, my head tells me I have called that name a million times before. Why does it feel like I have known him for more than a lifetime?

We are shaking hands now, and an unexplainable power surges inside me, I think I am going to explode.

I about to introduce myself but then, "Bon...Bonnie," I could recognize that voice in a desert storm. It's my friend, Elena; waving and jumping from a safe distance. " Common Bonnie, we got to go."

Damon

Before the garden of Eden, angels were created to be servants, and humans were more powerful creatures. But, do you remember Eve, she was the downfall of Adam. she was the downfall of mankind. That changed everything, angels became more powerful, and humans became weaker.

But guess what? Angels have weaknesses too...love for humans, power, greed and lust.

When every child is born, an angel is assigned to him or her, I wasn't God's first choice, Lucifer was; but then, he dishonored his pledged allegiance to God. He thought he was above watching over humans; he thought he was strong enough to overthrow God, and he was thrown into the bottomless pit.

There are two major angelic rules: You cannot disobey God, and you cannot fall in love with the mortal you were created to guide and protect. I broke his stupid little rules. But, because God favored me, I was given many second chances, I rebelled.

Mortality, darkness, and eternal damnation, that's what an angel gets for disobeying the commands of his Lord. Forever unexplainable are the things we do for love.

If I had to do it again, I would choose love,

If I had to do it again, I would die in her stead.

If I had to do it again, I'd rather be born human, than be created as an angel.

Humans can love, f**k, hate, love, and then f**k some more

There was a time Bonnie wasn't Bonnie, and I not Damon, maybe someday, you'll get it.

Note

Thanks for reading, let me know if you like or hate it, or if I should simply not wirte about them cos I suck at Vamp stories.


	2. Chapter 2

V.D and it's characters do not belong to me, no copy right infringement is intended; I just happen to be a shipper of Bamon. Guys, thanks for the reviews. I kind of feel like an energizer bunnie today, so let it rip.

Bonnie's diary 2

**This is the continuation of bonnie's diary: Two months ago...**

Damon

There has only been one girl in my life...you guessed right, it's her. Before and after her, I haven't loved someone in.. well.. forever. she makes me happy, she makes me sad; she builds my world up only to rip it apart. She's the only .human..hmmm, half human that can make a person's emotion run in different circles at the same time.

I have met women, beautiful, gorgeous women; I have had ladies throw themselves mercilessly at my feet. Shoving their necks at my throat, praying to be bitten, and almost sucked dry till they could barely remember their first names.

Okay, I killed a few skanks, can't say they deserved it, but I swear it's so not my fault. Some of them are just too clingy and needy, and I don't do clingy...

I hate being with a female more than once, the second time you let them in your bed, they start measuring the drapes and naming your unborn children. They always think that they can change you, they want to incarcerate your dick by telling you they had a nice time, and would not mind spending more time with you.

They try to fill your head with sweet little lies, then turn around and try to steal from you. Yep, I caught the last bitch trying to steal my seed. I caught her pouring it from the condom into the turkey baster, so I snapped her pretty little neck into two. Yeah I said condom...I use it to make myself fell less-vampirey.

Good grief! Give a girl a good bite and some great f**king, and they never want to let go. So I'm always on to the next fresh meat.

So what if I laid with them? It's never been about the sex...I mean sex is good, but what's better than sex? Blood. When I find the right female, I could survive for weeks just by sucking her half past dry in one encounter.

Since I lost my place in heaven, since I became a dark angel, since becoming human I've never wanted anything, or anyone as much as Bonnie. And this time, being turned into a Vampire doesn't really help, does it? Damn! I might as well be talking to a shrink right now.

Don't you dare call this a f**king diary, I'm the scotch drinking, heart ripping, blood draining creep lurking behind the dark shadows of your room. Damon the blood thirsty, parasitic Vamp doesn't do diaries. I'll leave that for the kiddies. Oh crap! Why do I sound like a sissy? I think I may be losing my touch, this might be a diary after all.

Sh*t, it looks like I might end up like my loser brother. The ever docile, gloomy Stephan, who would rather drink the blood of his pet rabbit than take a delightful bite off Elena.

Speaking of Elena...she still shakes me up, sometimes, she makes me doubt how I've always felt for Bonnie. Let me rephrase that, Catherine still shakes me up.

I took a good look at Bonnie again, I could taste her blood in my mouth already, I wanted her real bad. The thought of knowing her biblically, while sinking my teeth into her veins at the same time made the hair on my skin stand up with excitement. I almost felt appalled for thinking of her in that way.

I tasted something else, her distaste for men of the night.

I think I'll have to start trying to wean myself off the human blood now, I'm sure Bonnie won't have any of it, she's never been afraid to walk away, and that's what scares me.

Touching her made jealousy overtake my being. Without my knowledge, she and her little poodle have done everything that gets done between a boy and a girl. Actually, some of it happened because of me.

I smelt something else, I knew that sign, that stench, she reeked like a litter of puppies, not that human senses could detect it nor understand what it means to have something of yours tainted. Tyler had imprinted on her, and she... she had her stamp on him too...these two kids actually think they belonged to each other.

Bullsh*t! Believe me, it's nothing I can't fix. She loved me more than once before, she'll love me again.

I grinned at her, "You, my lady are one hot cougar."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! It's nothing." I have waited over a hundred years for her rebirth, I almost gave up hope of ever seeing her again, especially after what had happened between Catherine, myself and Bonnie. If only she knew she was over five hundred years old, she would go completely berserk.

There's a lot I want to tell her, there's so much I wanted her to know. But I can't...I can't do it because it's too early to be the source of chaos in her life again. There are some things everyone else can know about...everyone except her. It will kill her, literarily. Covenants were made, oaths were signed in blood and the secrets are forever to remain sealed from her.

She has to discover those secrets by herself, she has to find her way to me on her own. This time, it can't be forced or rushed...can someone please tell that to my aching heart.

My chest felt a little tight, and my body loose, another disadvantage I suffer from time to time when we are too close to each other. This happens when there are too many conflicts left unsolved between two creatures like us.

There was some sort of connection between our energy, she's much more stronger than she knows, but she also looks worn out. Someone was sipping some of her strength. "You need to relax more, you look very tired."

"Do you read minds or something? I feel tired...just a little."

I knew I couldn't tell her what I have done, it would just drive her over the edge; she would never talk to me again. In the last lifetime we shared together, she committed suicide just to get away from me. I can't let that happen again.

"I guess I'll see you around?" she asked with an uncertain smile.

I could not let go, I held her by her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug then whispered in her right ear. _"Hitgaagati eleykha Tateleh_." Lord! I never thought I'd see her again, I was just glad to hold her again, but is holding her enough for me?

"_Ani hoev otkha!..._Persia." She answered. As she tried to pull away, I held her in a bear hug.

"Bonnie.." I mumbled her name with a pleading tone. She must have secretly understood, because she allowed me to hold her. My head was buried between her neck, the scent of her floral shampoo silently drove me wild; finally, something of hers that doesn't stink of him.

I think we both silently counted till the time was right, then pulled away at the same time. As she slowly distanced herself from me, her eyes were glued on mine, as if they were searching for something. "Dude, what's happening between us? I think I'm speaking a language I don't understand."

I should have known it was not the right time, but I made a move anyway. I leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips; she stood still and watched with eyes opened wide while I brushed my lips against hers. I think she wasn't so sure what happened the first time, so I wanted to go for more. "What the hell Bonnie?" yelled a male voice about ten feet from where we were standing.

"You shouldn't have done that, my boyfriend is going to be so mad at you, just tell him sorry, and you would be lucky not get your ass kicked." she warned.

"Wuuuu, me shaking in me boots, me so scared." I laughed and pretended to tremble, why would I fear her boyfriend, who the hell does she think her boyfriend is? "Jesus!" I groaned loud enough for everyone around to hear, "Oh! There he is, the cute, cuddly little puppy who thinks he's the big bad wolf...woof...woof," I barked at him

I think that must have struck the wrong cord on Bonnie's guitar, it happened so fast that I almost missed it. She slapped me right across my right cheek, I mildly flickered the tip of my tongue at her, "I'm glad you still know I like it rough."

She ignored me then turned to the loser, "Tee, I swear it's not what you think, we were just talking."

I hissed and tried to stop my veins from turning grey, I didn't want to scare her off.

"Yeah Bon, what's a better to talk than to exchange spit while ..." He didn't finish because he saw the smug grin on my face, the grin that said _yeah I kissed your girl, next time, I'm gonna f**k her and there's nothing you can do about it wolfy._

Bonnie

I wasn't going to read his mind, but for a split second, I couldn't help myself. Did he just compare Tee to a wolf? It's either he has a sixth sense or he's just a creepy feller with features of sanity. Tyler stomped closer to us, Damon was just standing by, watching like an innocent bystander. What an ass! He must have been one of those kids...who'd put his hands up and said_ I didn't do it Ma_, when caught red handed while doing some not so innocent things.

Tyler used his index finger to poke Damon's chest, " Do you know who you were just kissing motherf**ker?"

"Don't do that again." Damon commanded.

"Or What?" Tee challenged him and poked him again

This time, I could see Damon's chest expanding and pounding against his black shirt, I thought his heart would burst out from his rib cage. He caught Ty's finger mid-air and twisted it, "Or I'll rip off your tiny little nutz and chuck them down you decaying throat".

I quickly got between the two of them, "Let him go Damon."

Damon gently pushed me to the side with his fingers, I suddenly felt like a rag doll being tossed around; how could a man have so much power and intensity at the tip of his fingers? Something is not right about him.

I got in between them again, I grabbed Damon by his arm, but this time, I was ready to use my powers to make sure he could not push me over. He simply smiled and brushed my curly hair off my face. "Whatever you want Bonnie, I have always been a sucker for plain Jezebels, but a feisty, witchy Jezebel is even better." He sniffed me and exclaimed, "spicy."

Jezebel! Great, how mature, a grown man who curses and pouts when he doesn't get his way. The name Jezebel triggered a memory, I heard myself telling someone _" We have altered destiny too many times, Persia"_ I broke out of my trance, I almost wanted to ask him who this Persia was but now isn't the time.

"It's Hebrew," he yelled after me. angrily as if it's supposed to mean something to me "We were speaking in Hebrew."

Curiosity kills the cat, but I had to know. "But what were we talking about?"

He had a victorious sparkling curve forming in the right corner of his mouth, I guess he kind of had me where he wanted. " You said you wanted to experience the glory of my big papa package; and I said sure baby, I can make your bed rock." He grabbed his groin and continued, "You wanna touch it? It will make you feel all nice, warm and fuzzy inside."

Tyler began to walk move toward him, "No Tyler, I don't do threesomes, you are not invited. Damon had a mission accomplished look on his face.

Sh*t! We both knew he just wanted to get under Tyler's skin, I guess I walked right into that one.

To make things worse, he was whispering in my head,. _a nice juicy dick is always a welcomed change, right Bonnie_ _You can't stay away even if you tried_. He wrinkled his nose and twitched his fingers at me, then said out loud, "Addictions are the hardest things to break babe. Whenever you are ready, summon me...like you always do."

For the first time since I met him today, I think confusion and fear took me over and radiated all over me. My subconscious was yielding to him in a way that my mind didn't understand.

Damon's pupils were becoming bright red and dilated, he stepped aside and glared into Tyler's eyes, " I'm gonna say this once, so listen well if you cherish your life. You are going to walk away right now and never look back. You will forget we ever had this conversation, henceforth, when you see Bonnie, you will run like a dog whose tail is on fire, you will have no further contact with her. I'm breaking up with you on her behalf... now run."

Tyler took a good look at me, then back at Damon, then he let out a thunderous laughter. "Damn dude, that sh*t ain't gonna work on me.

For some reason, seeing Damon look suddenly depressed made my day. I smiled, now I know what he is, I can't believe he just tried to compel my boyfriend. It's a good thing I discovered a spell for that. I pulled Tee towards me, " Common babe, let's go. This dude is starting to freak me out."

"Hey Tee," Damon he called out mockingly at Tyler. "Might want to watch your back Teeny..I might just be f**king you girl nicely behind ya. I'm the best piece of ass she's ever had, ask her."

Tyler wanted to turn back, but I pressed his hand to discourage him from taking a whack at Damon..

As we walked away, I still felt something pulling me back; I turned to take on final glance, but he was gone.

Once we got to Elena who was waiting impatiently, she grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "Stay away from Stephan's brother, he's bad news."

I shrugged her hands off my shoulders "No you stay away from him too," I snapped.

In my mind I was saying _back off bitch_, _you already have Stephan, Damon's ass is mine_. I sighed and gave her an apologetic look, and got in the car. I tried to snuggle close to Tyler, but he brushed me off. I knew he was angry and wanted to punch something or someone; he kept eyeing me suspiciously.

"Tee..pleasezzzz."

He moved farther away from me. " A guy tells me he's banging you, and you won't let me take a swing at hi, how do you expect me to react?"

Elena's eyes widened. "Oh my God! You slept with Damon?" She cried.

These are the people that I love and cherish, yet they don't give me the benefit of doubt, I was so angry I kicked the car door open and got out. I went to the driver's side and stared down at Stephan, "give me your cell phone."

"Bonnie think abo..." I snapped at him, "just give me the damn phone." I didn't wait for him to pass it over, I simply dove across the steering wheel and removed it from the charger. I scrolled down his contacts till I saw Damon's name. " Damon, hi. It's Bonnie."

"_Hi Jez."_

"I was thinking about what you said, we should totally hookup tonight."

"_Why the sudden change of heart?"_

"Everyone thinks we are screwing, we might as well do it so they can have somethi...

I felt Tyler snatch the phone and broke it into two."

" I get it, I'm a jerk and I'm sorry. Please, let's go home." He threw the broken phone at Stephan, and they exchanged threatening looks between one another.

I got in and rolled my eyes at Elena, that troll was breathing a sigh of relief because I didn't screw the dark one. Gosh! I can't believe I just called my friend that.

I have only met this crazy guy for one day and I'm doing things that Bonnie never does.

There's just something I can't figure out about him, one minute, he kisses me tenderly and the next minute, he lashes out vulgarly at me. I told myself, Bonnie, you can't like him. There's something nasty about him.

Damon

What the bleep? I had to watch her parade her boy toy in front of me.

On a good day, I wouldn't have backed out of a fight with anyone. But right now, I'm a fragile as a child. Right now, being near her is dangerous...feeding off her distaste for me is even more dangerous; it helps her unknowingly tap into my power source. Holding that little witch almost sucked out the life out of me.

Next time, I have to stay out of her head and keep her away from mine. That way, I wouldn't have to worry so much about appearing weak in her presence.

When she called, I could feel her anger erupting through the phone...hummmm yummy...her blood is boiling. The seed of doubt is already working. This is better than the world cup, I just scored a fantabulous goal

I can tell he's afraid to lose her, now I have to use that fear to my advantage.

_**Translation**_

_**Hitgaagati eleykha. Tateleh -I missed you so much! Little Darling.**_

_**Ani hoev otkha! Persia - I love you! Persia.**_

If you like what you see and wish to be generous, leave a review.

I hope my Hebrew is not that shabby.


	3. The chosen one with the broken wings

Damon

There was a time when angels roamed the earth as like water in the ocean; there was a time humans can see their angels face to face; there was a time humans accepted the plans of God for their lives, there was a time it was a taboo to disobey God's order. But every now and then, when angels like me come along, we defile them and set time back. And that is the reason why humans can no longer see their guardian angels with the naked eyes.

It was a Saturday, I had just returned from my mid-day snack, but my stomach kept turning, i almost felt as if I had done something wrong. My mind is starting to wander back to when and why I was dethroned from heaven; why the rules of engagement between God, humans and angels changed.

_._

_**Flashback **_

_Gabrielle was pacing up and up the corners of the room, he screamed at me, "Your...place...you are not the one who gets to decide where your place is. You should have thought about staying in your place before claiming her innocence."..._

" _Your stupid act of love has changed the tide, it has ruined God's plan; now another Jezebel has to be born because you have set fate back a few decades. You have tainted the person you were built to guide and you will pay for it... Did you think for one second that God would give you a welcome home child after finding out about what you did?."_

"_I didn't think so."_

"_Do you know God is really pissed at you? Anyways, be thankful, you have been reassigned to a new born, her name is Delilah. It's your job to watch over her till she takes Samson down"_

"_I won't, I will not; my place is with Jez."_

"_Jez? you little shithead, you even have a pet name for your human lover...I got news for you, It's either you go to Delilah or you'll fall."_

_Angels are like computers, once you give them commands, they just know what to do and what's to come next. Most angels were too scared to break the rules, not me._

_Gab continued to circle me like a tiger would to his prey, " I never really liked you, I was hoping father would make me the morning sun but the moment you came along, he saw the sparkle in your eyes and he favored you above all. With you gone, I will no longer be threaten by the possibility of anyone being in a higher rank than I am."_

"_I don't care what happens to me, I'll take the fall... Just let me be with the one I love, she wants to be with me too." _

"_You are so sweet and naive...wanting things that belong to those made with flesh and blood. You must have lost your head but try not to lose your glory for a mortal...We are mini-gods Persia, we do what humans can't do, we are the keepers of the world. Do you really wish to give that up for the love of a woman? You have no say in it, neither do I. I'm just here to deliver the message to you. Just remember that betrayal runs in the human blood, nothing good can come out of this."_

"_I'll take my chances, I must refuse this assignment...I want to see God, I have to see him and talk to him till he sees reason."_

_He looked at me as if I had lost my sanity. "You...talk to him? The big guy...God? Impossible."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because he's designing new angels and overseeing the world and you are the last person he would want to see. If this will make you feel any better, only a few angels have seen God since the beginning of time, and most of them were archangels."_

"_Great, we get to work for a boss we can't see, brilliant."_

"_Persia, most angels don't get second chances, you are only getting one because you are specially made."_

"_I can't leave her. If I leave...You know what happens to humans who fall in love with their angels... you know what happens when their angels are dethroned?"_

"_Yes.. you will watch her perish; because as we speak, God is molding a new angel for a yet to be born Jezebel."_

"_He's going to replace her?"_

"_Yes. It's too bad Persia, I didn't completely hate you, you were almost like a prodigal son to me. You are too greedy son, as if it wasn't bad enough that you laid with her, you wanted to procreate with the human...I take it that you have discovered a few of God's secrets. How did you find out?"_

"_I just know things, and there was nothing we wanted more than to create something wonderful together."_

"_Were you hoping that having Nephilims (half angel, half human breed) will soften your maker's anger toward you? You should be in Tartarus ( Lowest region of the world) for what you have done."_

"_we wanted it because we love each other. Besides, Jehovah knew this was going to happen; he is the all knowing, all powerful one, isn't he? Since he saw this coming, what the hell is he so fucking pissed off about?"_

_His voice rang out loud with anger, "Because he demands total obedience from us...you especially. you were designed for something special, but now it's never going to happen."_

"_Well I'm not sorry."_

"_You should be, since Lucifer's fall, he decided not to create another morning star...but when he finished molding you, he saw something great in you, he was going to put you in charge of all angels, archangels included."_

"_I'm not sorry for what I did. He should have done a better job at molding us not to love shouldn't he?" _

_He put his hand on my shoulder like a father would his son. "Humans need lots of love and affection, when he created us, he put too much emotion in us so that we could perform our duties to the human race."_

" _Well that emotion is what made me fall in love and I won't change it for anything."_

"_Is that how you feel?"_

"_Yes. I want to see God, I wanna see him. But since I can't, give him this message, tell him his rules fucking sucks. How could he do this to me and the human he create in his image."_

"_This is not about him but about you breaking the rules and challenging his authority, and leaving your human to be engulfed in the part of destruction before her time. you challenged his ways and his purpose for creating you. Everything he created is pure, staying on the path of righteousness is a choice we all have to make."_

"_Don't tell me that, he created evil himself, why would he want someone as innocent as Jez to become a queen who destroys a king and tears a kingdom down? And now you want me to guide Delilah, another human created to destroy a man and a nation. He created evil... angels did not create evil neither did humans...he created evil."_

"_You should watch how you speak of your maker. It's our duty to do his commands without questions."_

"_Not this time."_

"_The wages of sin is death Persia, you will die."_

"_Do whatever you want to me, just leave her alone."_

" _I have no say in this and neither do you. Every time you laid with her, she took a piece of you just like you took a piece of her; you tainted each other. Every time you laid with her, her soul stole a fraction of your glory and added it to herself because that's what humans do. They may not know it but that's what happens. Have you taken a good look at your wings lately, if you were not too busy screwing the human, you would have noticed the tiny black feathers growing underneath the white ones. Amongst other things, angels are not suppose t have intercourse; it lessens their powers. You are of no use in God's kingdom if your glory is diminished. If you wish to be a dark angel, this is not the right place for sinful blemished angels."_

"_And what happened to forgiveness?"_

"_Forgiveness is meant for a few humans and not for angels. Just go to Delilah and with time the black feather will fall out, the white ones will remain."_

"_And if I choose Jezebel?"_

"_All your wings will become dark and there will be no mercy for you."_

"_If I do what you want, what happens to Jez?"_

"_Either way, there's no hope for her. He has refused to assigned her a new guardian."_

"_He can't do that, you know what happens to humans without their guardians, she will be turned to dust. What if I give up my wings?"_

"_I don't know the answer to th..."_

"_Gabrielle please...don't treat me like a fool, I know your history, you loved once, you were just too afraid to act on it."_

"_I do not know the answer to that. But I have heard that every now and then, when clemency abounds he may claim those wings from you, and you become human."_

"_Which means I can be with her? I get the chance to love..." He turned his face away from me._

"_I don't know the full story, the archangel who was telling me the secret got struck by thunderbolt before he could finish. But rumor has it that if you give her your grace before losing your wings, you may be able to save her."_

"_How do I do that?"_

"_I have already told you too much."_

_He wanted to walk off but I knelt down and grabbed his feet, "My lord please."_

"_It's different with every angel, you have to do it on your own and you get only one chance."_

"_Please, I know you know what I need to do."_

" _I have already defiled him by telling you more secrets, I have to go now. Raphael will be sending some guards to escort you to your new post where you will serve. You should go and be with your human, this is the last time you'll see her; her transformation is about to begin."_

_Little by little, her body began to change, she stayed rooted to the ground, her legs were starting to look like clay, the transformation had already began. _

_As they took me away, I cried out, "Jezebel, the mercy of God and his tenderness still abounds, may his face shine on you, may his light guide you through darkness...my his glory give you life, may my grace be sufficient for you"._

_I broke off from my captors and ran to her one last time, I still don't know why but I broke off the tip of my right wing and watch some snowy liquid barely dripped out of it. I heard an senior archangel yell, don't let him do it. Too late a drop just fell on her face and vanished into her skin._

_I looked at Gabrielle, he whispered to me, " it looks like you just gave her the last part of your grace, that changes everything."_

_As they pulled me away, I looked back, she already became a pile of dust...I went barking mad._

_Just a few moments ago, the edge of my wings turned into swords and I fought like there was no tomorrow I fought till Raphael captured me. Gabrielle shook his head at me in disbelieve, " You slayed a hundred and twenty-four angels and seventy-five of them were archangels...how did you think God was going to react to that? Do you know how long it takes to create and breed an angel? There are consequences boy."_

"_I'm not one of the angels built to just sing glory hallelujah all fucking day long day, they knew it was going to be war, they should have been better prepared If I'm going out, it won't be without a loud bang._

_We all disappeared into the clouds, we were floating between the gates of Hades and Tartatus, a very handsome being came to the gates, when he spoke, fire came out of his mouth._

"_Lucifer, the faded star!" Gabrielle greeted._

"_Gabrielle. I have been expecting you, it's being a while." _

"_He's all yours Luc. He has faded glory just like you, looking for things he's not suppose to find and finding them then claiming them as his own. I'm certain you will find him useful."_

"_You are right, the darkness in him shines so bright, it's almost blinding to the naked eye. I see you already clipped his wings, thanks." He looked at me and let out a charming smile. "Welcome home child, you would fit in right here." I watch as Lucifer drank a red liquid from his goblet, he winked at me, "You will be my right hand."_

_Once the gates opened, I was pulled in and the remaining of my wings caught fire, I screamed as fully grown dark black feathers forcefully sprouted out._

_I ran to the gate in a bid to catch up to Gabrielle but he was gone, I cried out, "Gabrielle, for the love of God don't leave me here." A hand forcefully jerked me back and sat me on hot a stool. The devil looked at me almost with pity. " I know what you want, and if you serve me diligently for a hundred years, I'll let you go and find her."_

"_But she's dead."_

_He smirked, "Yeh in a kind of way but..._

"_but what?"_

"_You did a honorable thing, you gave her the last drop of your grace. She will be reborn a couple of times...just because I like you, I'll give you five life times to get her. If you are unable to get her after the fifth chance, then you must come back and serve me for eternity. But in the main time, I will train you to be in charge of the Principalities and powers that rule the four corners of earth."_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because I have a score to settle with the ancient of days. Besides when other angels see what I can do, they will be tempted to cross over...you may get to leave here eventually but I have to woo the weaker angels to hell and you are my bait."_

"_But I get to be with her?"_

"_If you succeed in getting her to want you. Why not?"_

"_What's the catch?"_

"_I need you to destroy someone for me, she's becoming too powerful on earth. I gave her too much power and she burnt me. I have sent many but they have failed. After you finish serving your term here, I want you to drag Katherine back to hell why she belongs...with me."_

_He looked at my wings and shook his head. "Those new feathers look terrible on those wings, ...boys build him new wings. And be nice, he'll be your boss for a while...just for a century." _

_God, I cried like a fucking bitch as they ripped my wings off, it hurt, flames of hell was nothing compared to trading white wings for dark ones._

I was still thinking when I heard a lot of commotion downstairs, Oh I forgot to tell you that Stephan and his study buddies are here, how rude of me. I heard Stephan call my name, he needed help with something. I reluctantly went downstairs to eye what the craziness is all about.

It was Bonnie, she was on the floor with her eye tightly shut, she was weeping in between words. Elena looked up to me, "Damon, she won't wake up, she fell asleep for a minute and she keeps saying something about angels and wings...how they'd kill him or something. she's been like this for a good ten minutes."

I looked at the group as and barked orders as if they should be able to read my mind, " What are you waiting for? Someone turn the shower on."

I carried her into the bathroom and lowered her into the water filled tub and made sure she was in a sitting position. Her head kept jerking backwards, I gave Tyler a death stare, support her head idiot. I lifted up my shirt and I placed her hand on the left side of my chest, just underneath my breastbone. Tyler was right beside me, bitching and moaning. " Dude what are you doing?" I didn't answer, I had to concentrate. But with his stench so close, I could not think..."Stephan please hold Bonnie's head, it reeks in here, and this dog is making me itch real bad, it's like being dunked in a tank full of fleas.

Her hand pierced through my skin like a hot blade on butter, she found her way where to a normal beating heart would be, I groaned loudly from the pain. I felt alive, my heart was expanding and contracting inside her tiny hand; that hasn't happened in a long time. Something in me almost came to life...she screamed in almost a whisper, "this is my fault, please don't perish on my account, tell them you'll leave and served her as they asked you to, tell them you'll follow the rules, tell them you never loved me. Your wings are too precious, they are the best thing about who you are, don't give them up for me.

"It's my choice to give you my grace."

"I can't take it."

"You can't deny my final request as a messenger of light, my grace, my glory was yours all along."

She let out a worried smile, "Like my last breath would be for you?" She asked.

"Yes, like your last breath would be for me." I whispered to her, "For you, I will give up a thousand wings, for you, I will rip heavens apart, for you I will tear down God's kingdom and for you... I'm alive...I'm fine, I'm human...they can't hurt us anymore. If you open your eyes, you'll see me...common, open your eyes, wake up."

"I can't, if I wake up I'll never see you again, I won't remember your face, your voice, your touch, your smell."

"Yes you will, you will because you love me."

"This is so unfair."

"I know it is."

"We are in love. We haven't done anything wrong."

"No we haven't, the old guy just has his knickers in a bunch."

I'm too scared to open my eyes."

"Don't be...I'm here...there's peace all around you, there's grace all around you, there's mercy all around you. Open your eyes...now."

We all watched as her eyes fluttered open, her eyes immediately raced from her arm to my chest; once she noticed it was inside me, she yelped and forcefully withdrew it, I fell on my ass and winced from the pain that came from my heart being tugged at. The wound instantly closed up but the throbbing wouldn't stop. She shook her head, reached over and wiped her blood stained hand with the pants I had on.

"What's happening?" she demanded.

I rolled my eyes, had "Awesome! Bonnie the bitchy witch is back. "I was about to ask you the same." I lied.

Although the trance was real in every sense, the moment she woke up , she already forgot who we were to each other.

At first, with the way she could not take her eyes off me, I thought her heart had softened toward me...well that was until she opened her mouth. She scanned the room till her gaze rested on Tyler, "Ty, Tee, honey...can you get me out of here?"

I disappeared back to my room before anyone had the chance to ask me what had just happened.

I peek through my window and saw her leave, she changed into a pair of Elena's cloths. I painfully watched as she left with him. She left as if I meant nothing, she left as if I wasn't even there, she left as if...well, you are human, fill in the blanks. I'm sure you know the feeling of seeing someone you love walking away from you with another in their arms.

I walked to the bar in the living room and pour myself a full glass of scotch, I drank the whole thing in one straight gulp then decided I was going to need at least two bottles to somewhat calm my nerves. As I sat down, I heard a song play...

Love of my life, my soul mate  
You're my best friend  
Part of me like breathing  
Now half of me is left

Don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me

Shit! would it be too much to ask this Katherine looking imposter to give me a break from the stupid heart break song. "Turn it off bitch."

"I don't speak bitch Damon." She replied, and the song continued. 

Color me blue I'm lost in you  
Don't know why I'm still waiting  
Many moons have come and gone  
Don't know why I'm still searching

Don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me

Hmmm hmmm mmm  
Uhhh oohhh aahhh  
Hooo aahhh ohh ohhh

I got up from the sofa, and walked toward the cd player, I looked back at Elena and smiled, "You don't mind if I listen to something else do you?...Please" Almost pleading with her.

She sighed, "Since you asked so nicely, it's okay."

I got to the stereo, pounded my fist into it, It shattered with one strike...I would have loved to do that to the wolf boy, but since he is not here, this will have to do.

"Elena dear, do you hear the new track playing? It's called silence and I like the sound of it." I just saved a life, and I don't get a thank you. I'm sure If it was Stephy boy, she would have kissed him all over till he turned red from embarrassment but what does Damon get? Nada, zilch. She's probably going home to fuck the wolf's brain out tonight, but not if I have anything to do with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Adoration, confidence, peace, satisfaction, trust, love, intimacy, indifference, distance, frustration, jealousy.

Loneliness, lies, confrontations, accusations, denial, confessions, confusion, betrayal, pain, anguish hate, condemnation.

Regrets, repulse, contempt, revenge, apologies, and consolation, reassurance, doubts, acceptance, recovery, forgiveness, second chances, Love? Maybe!

Pain is only real when inflicted on us by those we love.

Fall in Love

Bonnie

Okay so I have known Stephan for almost two years, and if you have ever wondered why I have never met Damon Salvatore before now, here is the reason. I have been in London as an exchange student for the past year. Tyler could not bear the thought of me being away for a whole year so he tagged along. We had such a blast, we were hoping that things would continue that way when we returned to Mystic Falls but meeting the older Salvatore has thrown a damper on things.

I was going to celebrate my belated eighteenth birthday with Tee, but Tyler was running a little late for our date so I persistently sipped on my juice. I looked up. Humph! Oh look at that poor girl giggling and melting in his arms, she's dinner and she just doesn't know it yet.

Damon

I was in mystic grill, so was Bonnie, I had a blond chick on my arm but Bonnie was there alone I watch as she tightened her grip on her bottle of juice till the glass shattered into tiny pieces. The waiter quickly made his way to her. "Ms…are you alright?"

She ignored the water, I watched …the rise and fall of her chest was so obvious from where I sat, I could see she did not like my sitting arrangement one bit. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was jealous.

She walked over to where I was with my soon to be meal and man she was as pissed as shit. She threw an accusing look at me, "Who the fuck is this thing?" she roared.

"Bonnie, does Tyler know you are talking to me? I'm surprised he let you out of the house alone." I watched as she picked up my drink and threw it in my face. Some of the drink splashed on the girl. Blondie jumped off my lap and tried to clean herself with some tissue.

"Tell this fuck head," gesturing and referring to the blond, "to leave this instance." Bonnie demanded.

The moment Bonnie spoke, I heard an accent come out of her mouth; then it hit me, she was not really Bonnie, she was somewhere in between a _trance and reality_. In one of our past lives, we met in Nigeria, _her name was Kemi_ I'm certain I don't have to tell you this, do I have to tell you this? Things didn't end so well.

The girl rolled her eyes and bickered back, "And who the hell is this nappy headed jungle animal think she's talking to?" I didn't get a chance to warn blondie that she made the wrong move and said the wrong words.

The girl didn't leave, instead she tried to stand up to Kemi, big mistake! I almost forgot how vicious and rowdy Kemi could get until I saw her yank and drag the girl outside by her hair. It reminded me of a time we fought, she chased me around the neighborhood with an African spatula in her hand.

She pushed the girl on the floor of the dirty alley. "Stay down Ashawo." In Yoruba language, ashawo means prostitute. "This Jungle animal's name is Kemi, his girlfriend you little piece of shit and I'll show yu what Jungle animals do to tourist like you."

Great!. Thanks to the witch with an identity crisis, dinner is now officially over. Isn't this funny? The dead thinking she's undead.

Yep, that's my girl and she's fighting for me. I don't see Bonnie doing that in a million years; at least not any time soon. She was just about to stump on the girl's face with her four inch heel shoe when I wrapped her into my arms. "Kem, Kem, ololufe mi, ma binu babe." _Kem, Kem, my love, don't be angry babe._

"Fi mi sile jo. Iwo ashawo okunrin." _Leave me alone, you man prostitute._

Don't ask me how I got her to calm down and go home with me, I can't let you in all of my secrets. But you can take a wild guess but I swear I didn't need compel her to do anything.

I pressed my lips on her spine, making each touch linger a bit longer than the last one, I began half singing half humming in between kisses. _yeah, yeah,__ you are my african queen, __oooh lord, oooh lord_

She got off the bed, just like old times, she still liked dancing naked to the sound of my voice."Danny, you still remember my song?" I clapped my hands to dim the room lights, she always loved dancing in candle lights, too bad they were downstairs.

I held her close, "Shhh baby, we can't break the mood."

_just like the sun, lights up the earth, you light up my life  
the only one, I've ever seen with a smile so bright  
and just yesterday, you came around my way  
and changed my whole scenery with your astonishing beauty_

_ah, you coulda make a brother sing,  
you ordinary thing, a supernatural being,__  
and you are my African Queen, the girl of my dreams.  
you take me where I've never been  
you make my heart go ting-a-ling-a-ling, oh ahh  
you are my African Queen, the girl of my dreams  
and you remind me of a thing  
and that is the African beauty yahhh_

I know you are just brighter than the moon  
Brighter than the star, I love you just the way you are.

_(African Queen, 2face Idibia)_

Ahhh, boy have I missed Kemi, she was a freak in the bedroom, she always spoke in tongues whenever we shagged.…..the only problem is that she's semi Bonnie.

As we laid back on the bed, I drew her closer to me with her waist, I snuggled against her tightly, "You were so hot when you were fighting all over me."

"I was?"

"Hell Yeh."

"You of all people should know that I would whop ya mama's arse if she tried to share you with me." She pushed her naked luscious butt against my bare groin, "Oh and Danny, if I ever see you looking or touching other girls like that again, I will cut off your dick and grind it in the garbage disposal."

"Ouch…that sounds terrifying."

"Daniel, I love you."

I smiled at her, "Really? can you say it again?"

"I love you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Maybe…It's been forever since you said that to me. I just so happy to hear it again."

"I missed you….a lot. Seeing you brings back memories, good and bad."

"Can we stick with the good?"

"Yeah…I'm over the bad ones."

"Me too." Just like old times, although she tried to be sneaky about it, she grabbed me by the neck, wrapped her legs firmly around my waist and held me in a sleep clutch. We began to wrestle on the bed. Knowing the antidote to her hold, I began to tickle her till she was submissive. She pouted in between laughter, "You are no fun Danny, can't you at least pretend to let me win for once?"

I nibbled on her left ear and rustled, "Why do I always have to be the bigger man?"

She flipped me under her body, "Because I'm the badest bitch you'll ever love."

Between kemi and I, there was always a battle on who gets to sleep on top. She always said that sleeping beneath a man is for virgins who are too scared to express what they want.

She kissed me, slightly biting my bottom lip…..and that…that turned me on like crazy. She glided her hand between our bodies till she could feel my other Danny, I gasped as she gave it a gentle stroke. "I demand a consolation prize?" she mumbled breathlessly.

Kemi was a vocal person, she knew what she wanted, she demanded what she wanted and you'll be damned if you don't give it up because she'll take it.

I tried to flip her underneath, "Not this time," she warned and let out a subtle wicked laugh. As neither did want to stay at the bottom, an all out struggle for top position continued, the bed collapsed, the mattress literarily sunk into the bed frame….we both started laughing.

"Dang Danny, it must be a very sad day in the life of this bed. How many girls exactly have you had in it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

She shook her head, "Well I'm here now, and if any ass is getting tapped by you, it'd better be mine."

"Just as possessive as ever uh?"

"Just say the magic words Daniel." I knew the words she wanted to hear, but not yet. I had my own agenda which is to tease my way right back into that lovely puss.

Hmmm, I smirked. "What would those words be?" I attempted to put on her sex face with a semi -open mouth pout and gasped, "Ohh yeah danny," I grabbed my hair and tugged at it as she would, then I half-screamed, half-moaned with a girly voice. "Fuck me nice danny, that's the spot right there."

She chuckled then screamed. "That… is… so …not… my… sex face, voice? Maybe."

We were having a great time teasing and poking fun at each other until we heard the imposter's voice coming from the basement. "Common guys, give it up already."

She covered her face in embarrassment, "I think we woke up the folks downstairs."

"Oh it's just my brother and his silly girlfriend, they'll get over it."

"I didn't know you had a brother, but who cares? I'm a little spent and thirsty….but I could use another go at it."

She winked."Babe?"

"humm mh"

"Did your dick get bigger or did you learn to fuck better? Don't get me wrong, you were always awesome but this…." She closed her eyes and inhaled as if she was savoring the moment. "This was dynamite." She threw her head back and giggled. "You were dicklicious."

She thought I was dicklicious just what my already inflated ego needed. Should just I tell her I was a vamp and what we do best is screw, kick butt and suck blood?

I walked to the fridge, I was out of water. " Hold that thought and I'll be right back."

"Oi! Oi! You shouldn't go out like that….that's mine….all mine and I don't want anyone looking and conniving on how to claim it from me."

I grinned, "There's no one downstairs. Besides, you are right. I'm all yours, no one can change that if they tried." I bent over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you babe…I just wanna get laid by you, it doesn't matter, top or bottom."

she playfully hit me in the chest, "Nice try Danny, I'm still sleeping on top…..Hurry up, or I might have to start without you."

"Don't even think about it." I rushed downstairs.

Just before I entered the kitchen, I heard Stephan and Elena almost arguing.

"Why don't we have sex like that?" Elena charged at Stephan.

"Maybe we would if you got over your obsession with my brother."

"No. I'm not obsessed with Damon, it's the other way around."

Nudity has never been a big an issue of mortification for me, so I majestically strolled in the kitchen. Elena gasped when she saw me….of course I was in all my manly glory, with my manly bits swinging to the west and eastside like grandfather's pendulum clock. Ignoring both of them. I got a bottle of chilled water and headed out. "Damon?" Elena called my name. I halted and looked back. "Who do you have in your room, and since when did you become Danny?"

"Since it's none of your business. Shouldn't you be concerning yourself with how to make my brother get one up instead of listening and fighting over my escapades?"

"Whatever. Can you guys just tone it down?"

"Pardon me Elena, I didn't mean to make her come so hard."

Stephan gave me the look of death while his girlfriend hissed and glared at me with contempt. " Well we don't need to hear the African chick screaming about how great you fill her up."

I smirked, "If I'm not mistaken, I don't think my brooding brother is lacking in that department…have you considered the fact that you are perhaps a little too wide for him to fill…..up?" I asked while pointing my thumbs up.

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" she looked up to Stephan, hoping that he would defend her. He did not defend her; instead he wanted to be all up in my grill. "Damon, if you truly care about ….. you know who, stop what you are doing with that girl and send her on her way now.

"Oh shut Stephanie. Does being with a Katherine look chick make you the authority on relationships?"

I was going to keep talking, but due to my sharp hearing skills, I suddenly heard a whimper coming from my room, I squeezed the water and flew upstairs, shutting the door firmly behind me.

Thinking she had come to as Bonnie, I called her name. "Bonnie, what's the matter?"

"You bastard son of a bitch." She shook her head and stepped back as I tried to touch her.

she looked at me with a tear stained face and pulled out a picture of Katherine from behind her. "You keep calling me Bonnie? Is Bonnie one of your whores too?"

"It's not like that?"

"Then what is it like because I don't understand how you can be with me and tell me that you love me but you keep referring to me as her."

For a sec, I thought she had forgotten about Kat. But then she looked at the picture again and busted out a whole new flood of tears. "You said she meant nothing to you."

"She didn't, she doesn't."

She smashed the frame on the floor, removed the picture and tore it into bits. "For a second, I thought we could go back to the way we use to be, I was lying to myself thinking that you would be the Daniel that I once knew….but silly me, I almost forgot that my Daniel once had his pants down and his cock in Katherine's throat."

"she enchanted me, I thought we were past that?"

"Enchanted or not, you knew how much you hurt me, and I thought I was over it, but you kept her picture as a trophy?"

"I'm sorry."

"Tell that to someone who cares." As she headed for the door, I ran towards it with vampire speed and blocked the exit. I had completely forgotten that I was human when we were together in Nigeria. She looked at me and shook in fear, she covered her mouth to stop a muffled cry from coming out. Great job Damon, congratulations on scaring the girl.

I knew my face had turned dark, I had to reassure her that she was safe with me. "I would never hurt you…please don't turn away…..dont be scared of me."

I soothingly brought her hand up and used it to touch my distorted face.

"Please tell me who did this to you?."

"Do you want the truth or the edited version?"

"Truth."

"Kat…..

"No…..don't mention her name. she was the reason we broke up and you let her do this to you."

"She compelled me." I had tried to touch her face but she slapped my hand away."

"Was that before or after you fucked her?"

I couldn't believe we were on this route again, "You wanted the truth, I gave you the truth, it's not my fault that you are too weak to handle it for what it was." I grinded my teeth, I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"I could handle anything with the exception of KatherinaWhore."

"Don't ca….."

"Don't what? Don't call her a whore?" she paused, arms akimbo. "There I was thinking we were making love but I guess it was just sex. Were you making love to her inside your head while you were having sex with me."

"Bonnie," I tried to touch her again. This time, she smacked me across the face, it drew blood from my mouth, I licked it off with my tongue.

"Don't call me your other whore's name."

I was starting to get ticked off, but then, this is what I get when my dead ex girlfriend comes back, thinking she's undead. "You know I get that you are mad, but I can get mad too, really mad." I screamed, "And slapping me every time you get pissed off is getting old." my fangs sprung out..

She reached for my right hand and removed the ring on my fourth finger, "You can't do that….you gifted it to me on our second anniversary." I protested.

"You know me… Kemi giveth and Kemi taketh. I realized that I'm too possessive and it's doing you no good. I'm just setting you free….completely. You can do whatever with whomever you want."

"Kemi, I like you they way you are, I don't want to be free of you."

"See that's the problem, you don't want to be free of your other whores too and I suck at sharing."

" I never asked you to share, you are not your mom and I'm not your dad."

"Don't you dare bring my dad into this…..at least he died protecting me which is much more than I could ever say of you."

"He was the one who put you in danger by trying to marry you off to that rich pot bellied king in the first place."

"And I didn't marry him did I? And where were you when I was losing the baby, our child? Where the fuck were y…

What baby?

Forget I said anything, it was nothing, shit happens and people get over it and they move on.

"You were pr…..uhhh" I became sick to my stomach, it felt like someone punched me in the guts. "It was mine just as much as it was yours. You…we had a fight and you concluded that I didn't deserve to know that I was about to father a child ...that I had lost a child?"

"OH GO TO HELL, YOUR PSYCHO BITCH WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR MY LOSS. I CAME HOME AND WHERE DID I FIND YOU…..YOUR PANTS WAS ON THE FLOOR WITH KAT ON HER FUCKING KNEES. You know what? I'm glad I had a miscarriage."

"Were you ever going to tell me."

"No. Not in a million years, I was glad to be rid of you or anything that would be a reminder."

"Get out…NOWWWW."

"Don't bust a vein Daniel, I was just about to leave."

She put on the rest of her cloths and adjusted her makeup. She looked at me and I instantly recognize that glare. "This is the last time I will ever give myself to you…..this is the last time you will ever see me again. I hate you and I will never forgive you for this."

With that, I watched like a moron as she left. Then it came to me about forty-five minutes later, I remember what had happened in Lagos, Nigeria. She had just caught Katherine and I together, we had a big fight about it but she never told me anything about being pregnant. Her body was found floating on the Lekki beach the six days later. It felt like the present was imitating the past and I had to stop it from happening.

I should have know the truth is sometimes best kept as a secret.

As I got to the only beach in Mystic Falls, I could see her from a distance, her head was barely above the water. I dove in to get her, she struggled and tried to wiggle her way out of my grip.

If she was in her Bonnie mode, she might have been able to do that. But since she's Kemi right now, her strength isn't much to contend with. . "I won't lose you again," I screamed.

I forcefully dragged her out of the water. She laid on the sand, panting and sobbing, and trying to regain control of her breath. She tried to get up but I gripped both of her hands against the sandy shore and held her down. "You…are you stupid? Are you crazy? Are you insane? Have you lost your damn fucking mind? Why can't you just forgive me?" I could feel some saliva flying out of my mouth from my yelling but I didn't care. "Why can't you just forgive me?"

"Because we had everything and damn, it was so good….having my parents as role model, I decided not to ever love anyone. But you were something different, special, you drew me in. You loved me..and I loved you back. It…we was so gooooood, wasn't I a good girlfriend."

"You were."

"Was there anything you wanted that I didn't do or give to you."

"No there wasn't."

"But you threw it all away didn't you?"

"And I will make it up to you for the rest of our lives. I almost lost you again…..god! you can't keep doing this…you have to forgive me. Katherine is someone that I have to deal with temporarily, I will get her out of our lives as soon as I can."

"So she's still in your life!" She nodded and looked away; I let go of her right hand then turned her face so she would look at me. "I need you to trust me on this. Can I trust you not to do anything stupid again?"

"Yes." She nodded.

I didn't care if she was Kemi, Lisa, Jez, Ann, or Bonnie, or all of them combined; I just knew that I had to keep her safe, I had to keep them all safe. Saving her is saving myself.

I hugged her and buried my head in her hair. " I love you. No matter what I did in the past, or the mistakes I'll make in the future, nothing can ever change that." I trembled, and a few tears slipped.

Okay…now I have lost my Vamp street cred with you but shhhhh don't tell anyone that I'm doomed and I get all weak when it comes to the matters of the heart.

As I sniffled she gently pulled back and lifted my chin up with a finger. "Don't cry…I won't do it again. I pro…"

I saw her eyes in the moonlight, they changed from a shade of bright hazel to florescent green. I knew that Kemi had disappeared and Bonnie is back.

She snapped out of the semi-trance and looked at herself then me. "Hew..she pushed me away. What are we doing here at this time and why are we wet?" she asked.

She looked at my face and touched it, it was stained with blood. She gasped, "Oh my god are you crying? What happened?" I quickly got up and tried to get away but she pulled me back unto my knees. We were staring at each other at almost the same eye level; she then did something impulsive, she hugged me and inhaled me. "I despise blood, but just this once…" she kissed me on the cheek and continued "Damon, can I make you feel better?" I nodded.

"I'm going to make you feel better, okay….I'm going to kiss you now." She pulled back in slow motion, her lips grazed mine softly and quickly, it ended as if it never began.

I looked at her and mumbled and silent thank you. She pulled me up and didn't let go of my hand, she toyed with it for a few seconds then she wiped the blood off my face with her second hand. "It's okay if you can't tell me what happened to you. It's okay if we pretend today never happened and I never saw you cry. This will be our little secret."


End file.
